Big Time Glee Club
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Después de un choque con cierto castaño, Kendall no puede sacárselo de la cabeza e intenta de cualquier modo acercarse a él pero Logan no le dirige la palabra hasta que pasa algo que cambiara su relación. ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con que necesiten un nuevo miembro en el Glee club?


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 3870

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon. La trama es mia pero casi todo se basa en la serie de Fox, Glee. La cancion Songbird pertenece a Fletwood Mac (tengo entendido) Todo esto lo hago por diversion. (:

* * *

"Viejo, tienes que encontrar un miembro nuevo, Camille te matará si no tenemos 12 personas para las seccionales" Era la frase que le repetían una y otra vez a Kendall, como si ese fuese su trabajo.

El rubio cerró su casillero y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la secundaria Palm Woods siendo seguido rápidamente por sus dos mejores amigos Carlos y James. Al pasar varias porristas le hacían ojitos al grupo de amigos y era imposible no hacerlo, los tres eran considerados dentro del grupo de los más guapos de toda la secundaria.

Kendall Knight era el segundo más alto de los tres, tenia cabellos de un color rubio pero no tan claro, eran como si le hubiesen tirado tierra en la cabeza, aun así siempre los mantenía limpios aunque eran mas característicos por estar cortados de una forma en que "se parecieran al peinado de Justin Bieber", según James. Sus ojos eran lo que más les gustaba a las chicas, eran de un color verde musgo que algunas veces parecían cambiar de color. Y su contextura física era la de cualquier jugador de hockey solo que éste era un poco más delgado, solo que tenía unos músculos bastante tonificados.

Siguiéndolo de cerca y siendo casi su mano derecha se encontraba James Diamond que era conocido por ser el más coqueto de los tres. Era el más alto del grupo y lo que más destacaba de él era su brillante y perfecta sonrisa. No tenía el pelo tan corto como Kendall, éste era de un color castaño y siempre estaba en orden ya que James traía consigo su peine de la suerte y nunca dejaba que algún cabello se saliera de su lugar. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su amado cabello y tenía una contextura similar a la de Kendall pero más delgada sin poder evitar mirar a los músculos de sus brazos, algo que sumado a su blanca sonrisa hacía desmayar a varias chicas.

Y sin quedarse atrás estaba Carlos García, el más bajito del grupo y también el más joven, quien casi nunca se sacaba su casco de hockey porque, según él, es muy propenso a los accidentes y es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Bajo ese casco escondía unos cabellos mucho más cortos que los de Kendall y James de color negro al igual que el carbón. De tez morena, por herencia latina de parte de ambos padres, y ojos oscuros, Carlos era más conocido por ser el más infantil de los tres pero a la vez era el más tierno y tenía lo que se podía considerar como un corazón de oro.

El grupo de chicos estaban, además del equipo de hockey, dentro del Glee club todo porque perdieron una apuesta frente a las chicas más populares de la secundaria: las Jennifers (las tres se llaman Jennifer y siempre hacen todo juntas por eso el mismo alumnado les puso así). Si perdían un solo partido en todo el segundo año de secundaria tenían que unirse al club y curiosamente perdieron el primero así que los tres tuvieron que unirse obligados pero al pasar los meses encontraron que no era tan horrible como todos creían a excepción de su maestro el Sr. Rocque que era bastante estricto y tenía un trato especial para los jugadores de hockey, con solo decirles que los llamaba perros les puedo dar una idea de cómo se comportaba con ellos.

"Nadie quiere unírsenos, James" el rubio dijo con una mala cara, era la treintenesima vez en que el niño bonito le recordaba eso. "Todos piensan que el Glee club es para freaks o para los ñoños de la escuela y sinceramente no hay mucha gente popular ahí"

"Disculpa, pero NOSOTROS estamos ahí" James dijo poniéndose en frente del líder del club y logrando que se detuviera rápidamente. "Además las Jennifers también se unieron ¿Cómo es que nadie más quiere ser parte de nosotros?"

"Las Jennifers se unieron porque sentían lastima por nosotros y querían tener créditos para algunos trabajos escolares" rápidamente Kendall le respondió dando a entender que por muy populares que fuesen, nadie quería estar con ellos y siguió caminando hacia la cafetería siendo seguido por Carlos y James.

"Tenemos que hallar una forma para que alguien se nos una ¿Se te ocurre algo Carlitos?" el más bajito negó con la cabeza y Kendall sintió como las esperanzas se le iban al igual que sus ideas.

Sintió que todo estaba perdido hasta que, unos metros antes de la entrada a la cafetería, un chico pasaba con libros en sus manos, audífonos en sus orejas y tarareando alguna canción que el rubio conocía pero que no podía identificar. Ninguno de los dos se fijó que el otro estaba en su camino y como si fuera obvio ambos chocaron cayendo al piso al igual que los libros del chico.

James y Carlos se agacharon a ver si el rubio se encontraba bien sin fijarse en que estaba mirando fijamente al chico con el que había chocado. Era un poquito más alto que Carlos y tenía la piel tan pálida como la nieve. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de James y lo tenía corto a los lados y un poco más largo hacia arriba lo que hacía que le cayera en la frente. Cuando el chico levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Kendall, éste notó que tenía los ojos color chocolate y podía ver un temor en ellos.

No notó que James le estaba hablando hasta que Carlos lo golpeó en el rostro y lo hizo reaccionar. Escucho como su amigo le preguntaba si estaba bien y al momento en que asintió, el niño bonito empezó a gritarle al pobre chico que estaba frente a ellos que tuviese más cuidado por donde caminara.

"James, estoy bien, no es necesario gritar" aseguró Kendall ayudando al chico a recoger sus libros de ¿Física y matemáticas? Debía de ser un nerd total. "¿Estás bien?"

"S-Si, no te p-preocupes" dijo éste tartamudeando y terminando de recoger sus libros para prácticamente salir corriendo del lugar evitando todas las miradas que los demás le daban por haber chocado con uno de los más populares de la secundaria, eso no era algo que se viera todos los días y mucho menos de un nerd como él.

"Eso fue extraño ¿Quién era ese chico? Nunca antes lo había visto" Kendall preguntó ahora caminando hacia la cafetería junto con sus amigos.

"Su nombre es Logan Mitchell, va en mi clase de matemáticas y es un completo nerd" Carlos aseguró soltando una risa al final de su frase. "Es el favorito de la Srta. Collins y de todos los profesores en realidad"

"Va en mi clase de historia y de no ser por él no aprobaría mis exámenes" James dijo chocando puños con Carlos antes de tomar su comida y dirigirse a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban. "¿Por qué la duda, Kendall?"

"Es solo que nunca antes lo había visto-"

"Viejo, nadie ve a nerds como él, por eso no tiene amigos" lo interrumpió James antes de empezar a comer "está tan concentrado en sus libros que nunca ha hecho vida social."

El rubio se quedó pensando en lo que habían dicho sus amigos pero aun tenía esa imagen del miedo en los ojos de Logan y algo le decía que debía averiguar el por qué.

Al mismo tiempo algo le decía que él iba a ser su "primer amigo".

* * *

Pasaron las horas y cuando Kendall entró a su salón de artes vio que cierto castaño estaba sentado al lado de donde él se sentaba habitualmente.

"_¡Bien!_" pensó el rubio para luego sentarse al lado de Logan y empezar lo que para él sería parte de un plan que aun no planeaba por completo pero estaba en ello.

"Hey" le dijo con una sonrisa al momento de sentarse y vio como el cuerpo de Logan se tensaba al darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado. "Creo que no nos presentamos adecuadamente, soy…"

"Sé quién eres" contestó el castaño mirando fijamente su pupitre y evitando todo contacto con el líder del Glee club.

"¿Ah sí? Sorpréndeme, ¿Quién soy?"

"Kendall Knight, capitán del equipo de hockey y voz principal del Glee club, eres amigo de casi toda la escuela exceptuando algunas personas _como yo_" dijo lo último en un susurro esperando que el chico no lo escuchara.

"Tus mejores amigos son Carlos García y James Diamond y casi nunca te separas de ellos, tienes planeado seguir siendo un jugador de hockey y algún día jugar en las grandes ligas. Los maestros te odian no solo por ser inteligente, sino porque eres muy desafiante y-"

"¡Whoa! No bromeabas con eso de conocerme" Él nunca se había esperado eso, Logan realmente lo conocía.

"Es lo que la gente dice de ti, lo de los maestros es lo que ellos me dicen" dijo el castaño sin dejar de mirar su pupitre como si hubiese algo interesante en el diseño de la madera.

"Ya que sabes tanto de mi déjame saber algo de ti, Logan" por primera vez en toda la conversación el mencionado levantó la cabeza y miró a los verdosos ojos de Kendall y notó que este le estaba dando una cálida sonrisa.

"No creo que quieras saber de mi, nadie quiere hacerlo…"dijo suspirando y volviendo su mirada al diseño de la madera.

"Pero yo-"

"Buenas tardes alumnos, quiero que saquen sus materiales y que empiecen su autorretrato ahora mismo para entregarlo al final de la clase" dijo su maestra interrumpiéndolo y logrando que el chico hiciera lo que ella pedía.

Bien, perdió su primera oportunidad pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviese otra en el futuro. Él lograría saber más de Logan Mitchell.

* * *

Lo cierto es que depuse de eso, meses pasaron y no hubo interacción alguna entre ambos chicos. Cuando Kendall quería hablarle Logan lo evitaba o simplemente salía corriendo sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra o la mirada.

Kendall ya estaba más que desesperado, solo quería conocer a Logan ¿Qué tan difícil de entender es eso? Pero era como si el chico viviese dentro de un caparazón y no tuviese el valor suficiente para salir de este. Tal vez James tenía razón, vivía tan pegado a sus libros que no quería hacer amigos.

"Resígnate de una vez y concéntrate en encontrar un miembro nuevo, solo nos queda un mes más para las seccionales" Camille le exigió con autoridad antes de irse.

Todo el Glee club estaba enterado de lo que Kendall quería hacer y encontraban que era una total pérdida de tiempo ya que Logan Mitchell nunca tendría amigos y el día que tuviese seria el mismo día que encontraran un nuevo miembro para el club, ósea, nunca.

El rubio ya llegando a una etapa de resignación tomó su mochila y salió del club siendo acompañado por sus amigos encontrándose con una escena que logró quitarle todo el aliento que tenía guardado inconscientemente.

Un grupo de personas, del equipo de futbol aparentemente, estaban golpeando a cierto castaño que apenas podía cubrir su rostro con sus brazos. Como si fuera poco, uno de los que lo estaba golpeando lo levantó por el pelo haciendo que éste quedara de pie con su espalda apoyada en los casilleros y de modo que se viera el ojo morado y varios moretones que se le habían hecho en sus mejillas y mandíbula.

"HEY" gritó Kendall ya harto de ver toda esa escena y con el corazón roto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Logan.

"Oh Kendall, ¿Te gustaría unirte a la diversión?" el mismo chico que lo tenía afirmado por el pelo le dijo con una risa burlona.

"Déjalo en paz, Wayne"

"Es Wayne-Wayne para ti Kendork y si yo quiero puedo hacer lo que se me plazca a este gusano" dijo con un tono enojado tirando mas del cabello de Logan haciendo que este exclamara de dolor.

"Dije que lo dejaras en paz." Afirmó Kendall acercándose cada vez más y quedando solo a centímetros del verdugo del castaño.

"Ah, ¿Quieres diversión para ti y tus chicos?" Wayne tiró a Logan al piso de forma en que cayera de rostro a este y se fue con los demás del equipo de futbol dejando a Logan casi inconsciente en el piso y a los demás con expresiones de impacto en sus rostros.

"Rápido chicos, busquen a una enfermera" el rubio demandó con nervios y sus amigos salieron corriendo mientras él se arrodillaba y quedaba a la altura de Logan escuchando como el chico sollozaba entrecortado.

"Tranquilo, Logan, estoy aquí, soy Kendall ¿Me recuerdas?" Kendall intentó poner su cabeza en su regazo para que al menos estuviese en una superficie más suave. Logan abrió los ojos y volvió a encontrarse con esa mirada cálida y esa sonrisa y juro que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo, no podía creer que Kendall estuviese ahí, con él.

"K-Ken-Kendall…"intentó hablar pero sus palabras eran calladas debido al dolor que le provocaba mover la mandíbula y también por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

"Está bien, Logie, estoy aquí, Carlos y James fueron por la enfermera, todo estará bien"

Y eso fue lo último que Logan escucho antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Los días siguientes a ese los pasó en un hospital siendo visitado todos los días por los tres chicos quienes estaban preocupados por la salud del castaño.

Terminó con tres costillas rotas, un ojo morado, su nariz algo quebrada y con el hombro dislocado, todo gracias a Wayne-Wayne y su sequito de verdugos que adoraban darle golpizas al pobre chico.

Los otros tres supieron que esta no era la primera vez en que Logan terminaba en un hospital por culpa del equipo de futbol y que tampoco era la primera vez en que Wayne-Wayne era el causante de estos ataques.

Mientras estuvo en el hospital, los cuatro chicos se hicieron inseparables y de paso Carlos, James y Kendall supieron más de la vida de Logan como por ejemplo que sus padres estaban separados y que prácticamente vivía solo debido a los constantes viajes de negocios de su madre. Que vivía a solo cuatro casas de Kendall y que había llegado en tercer grado a Minnesota por la separación de sus padres (anteriormente vivía en Texas) y lo que más les sorprendió a los chicos: que era gay.

Aunque ese no fue un problema para ellos ya que Carlos y James estaban saliendo desde el segundo año de secundaria y Kendall se consideraba bisexual, aun así eso los tomó por sorpresa ya que nunca esperaban que el nerd de la secundaria terminara siendo homosexual.

Pasaron dos semanas y Logan salió del hospital.

* * *

A solo una semana de las seccionales, el Glee club estaba en desesperación. Debían mandar los datos el viernes y solo tenían cuatro días para encontrar a alguien en todo Palm Woods que quisiera unírseles o si no le dirían adiós a la competencia.

"¿Aun no encuentran a alguien que se les una?" un Logan mas recuperado y con pocas secuelas de lo que pasó hace casi un mes, preguntó sentándose junto a un Kendall bastante angustiado.

"No y sinceramente ya me resigné, no vamos a poder ir a las seccionales y el director Griffin dijo que si no lográbamos tener al club completo para la competencia, nos va a desarmar."

"Eso no suena nada bien, pero ten fe en que algo pasará, digo ¿No hiciste eso conmigo?" Kendall miró a su amigo y vio como este le daba una de las más bellas sonrisas que había visto en su vida y esos hoyuelos que se le formaban a Logan en las mejillas lo hacían ver más adorable de lo que usualmente era.

Hace bastante tiempo que Kendall había empezado a sentir cosas por el castaño, no podía dejar de mirarlo y ver como corazones aparecían a su alrededor y cuando se reía, oh dios, era como si Kendall estuviese en las nubes.

"Tienes razón" dijo suspirando y sonriéndole a Logan más relajado. En parte el genio tenía razón.

"Tengo que irme, debo ir a entregar un papel a dirección"

"Yo igual, es el ultimo día en que recibiremos audiciones en el anfiteatro aunque nadie ira"

"No pienses así, estoy seguro de que alguien se presentara."

"Si tu lo dices"

* * *

Eran las 15:45 y aun no llegaba nadie, habían estado desde las 14:00 esperando a alguien pero como era de esperarse nadie apareció.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos sentados aquí esperando?" Steve, el insoportable novio de Camille, dijo ya harto de hacer lo que hacían siempre sin que diera ningún resultado.

"Cierra la boca o yo misma te la cerraré, esperaremos lo que sea necesario." Lucy Stone, una de las chicas que nadie esperaría ver en un club como ese, lo amenazo sin importarle que el Sr. Rocque estuviese ahí junto a ellos.

"Lo sabía, van a desaparecer al club" Dak Zevon, medio hermano de Camille y uno de los mayores del club, dijo sin esperanza alguna.

"Si me disculpan yo me voy, ya no voy a esperar un minuto más" Kendall se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"¡Siento la demora!" una cansada pero angelical voz hizo que todos los presentes dirigieran su mirada al escenario y vieran como un agotado Logan Mitchell se ubicaba en medio de este logrando así que Kendall se volteara y viera como el chico de sus sueños estuviese parado en medio del escenario.

"Imposible ¿Vienes a hacer una audición?" preguntó Jo Taylor, una de las más dulces voces de todo el club.

"Si, mi nombre es Logan Mitchell y voy a cantar Songbird de Fletwood Mac" dijo Logan antes de que el Sr. Rocque empezara a tocar el piano suavemente sabiendo que canción era.

Kendall tomo rápidamente asiento antes de que el castaño empezara a cantar y sintió que esa canción ya la había escuchado antes y en un momento especifico pero aun no podía recordar cuándo y en qué momento la escuchó.

En el momento en que Logan empezó a cantar todos quedaron maravillados con la suavidad de la voz del chico. Se podía percibir el sentimiento, la pasión con la que cantaba a pesar que era solo el inicio de esta. Kendall estaba en las nubes, la voz de Logan era bellísima y era bastante alta, más de lo que lo era su voz o la de alguno de los chicos presentes en la habitación. Estaba tan cautivado por la voz del castaño que no notó que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si estuviese cantándosela a él.

Conforme iba avanzando la canción se podía ver que varias parejas estaban tomadas de las manos o, en el caso de Carlos y James, con la cabeza en el hombro de la persona a su lado.

Kendall sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al escuchar a Logan, a su Logie, era como si fuesen ellos dos en la habitación y nadie más, sus miradas lo decían todo y el rubio solo quería levantarse y besar a Logan con todo el cariño que sentía hacia él, con todo el amor que empezó a sentir en ese momento porque estaba todo muy claro para él, amaba a Logan Mitchell desde el momento en que lo vio.

Y ahí fue cuando lo recordó, esa era la misma canción que Logan estaba tarareando el día en que se conocieron por primera vez cuando chocaron en pleno pasillo. Esa era la canción que tanto le costaba recordar y que ahora por fin sabía cuál era.

Cuando Logan terminó la canción todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron con tal fuerza que el castaño en el escenario no pudo evitar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

"Excelente performance Mitchell" dijo el Sr. Rocque levantándose de la sillita del piano y yendo a felicitar al chico. "No necesito saber la opinión de los demás para decirte que estas dentro"

Y ahí fue cuando James y Carlos salieron corriendo y taclearon al chico de modo en que cayó al piso por la fuerza de ambos y empezaron a felicitarlo. No paso mucho hasta que todo el Glee club estaba felicitando al castaño, bueno, todos menos Kendall.

Él aun seguía pensando en la canción, en todo lo que habían pasado y en los sentimientos que tenia hacia Logan. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que todo el club se había ido del lugar y que Logan estaba frente a él mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kendall?"

"Nada, solo estaba pensando"

"No te gusto mi audición, ¿No es así?" dijo Logan con temor en su voz y en sus ojos. De inmediato Kendall le tomo las manos antes de que se fuera corriendo.

"Me encantó, Logie, tienes una hermosa voz, la más bella que he escuchado" Kendall sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio el sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajito. "¿Por qué no me contaste?"

"Quería que fuese una sorpresa, al igual que la canción" y ahí fue cuando Logan bajo la mirada y el rubio vio como se mordía el labio de los nervios.

"Kendall, la canción-"

"Era para mí, ¿No es así?" el chico asintió y Kendall tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos. El rubio pudo ver que el temor aun persistía en los ojos de Logan y que estos estaban a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas.

"Sé lo que significó esa canción, y antes de que digas algo, yo siento lo mismo por ti" ambos dejaron que solamente sus miradas hablaran por ellos y ahí fue cuando Kendall acercó más sus rostros y besó los labios de Logan de una manera suave y tierna esperando que el castaño le devolviera el beso lo cual no paso mucho tiempo después.

Ambos se quedaron así un momento hasta que por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse y cuando lo hicieron, Logan no pudo evitar lanzarse literalmente a los brazos de Kendall envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

"_And I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right_" volvió a cantar Logan separándose del abrazo y mirando a Kendall. Esté noto que el temor que alguna vez estuvo presente en los ojos de su amado ya no estaba y ahora…ahora solo había amor, amor que fue expresado cuando volvieron a unir sus labios esta vez en un beso más apasionado.

Desde la puerta del anfiteatro, todos estaban observando a la feliz pareja con sonrisas en sus rostros, especialmente en los de James y Carlos quienes al fin estaban felices porque Kendall y Logan se hayan juntado de una vez.

Pero siempre en un momento cursi y romántico alguien tiene que interrumpirlo y James no pudo esperar el momento para hacerlo.

"PAGUENME, PERRAS" exclamó recibiendo dinero de todo el club a excepción de Carlos y Lucy.

Por muy feliz que estuviera por sus amigos, tenía que sacar provecho de ello y por lo mismo no había podido evitar hacer una pequeña apuesta con sus compañeros. Al final él también quería ser feliz con todo esto.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Muchísimas gracias por leer y quisiera dar las gracias especialmente a _I Love KL_ y a _RusherloveKogan_ por haberme alentado a seguir escribiendo mas de BTR en mi oneshot anterior (porsiacaso si no lo han leído, HAGANLO! c: me harían feliz feliz como una lombriz). Digamos que soy bastante fanática de Glee y esto se me ocurrió hace como tres o cuatro horas si no me equivoco, no pregunten que habré estado pensando porque ni yo me acuerdo. xD Y eso...¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario, botellazo, grosería o rosario (en mi pais un rosario de palabras es decir muchas groserías por si acaso xD) que me quieran decir háganlo en un review! :D

**-Cam**


End file.
